Karate Linc
Hey, guys. Here's my sixty-first fanfiction. I really hope you enjoy this one, it has tons of action. Happy reading. (It's a Friday afternoon at school, day. Lincoln is walking to his locker, grabbing his backpack) LINCOLN: Ah, Fridays are awesome. And here's why they're awesome: no school over the weekend, reading tons of comic books, and hanging out with my ten sisters. (As Lincoln exits the school exit and begin walking on the footpath, a bully then grabs him by the shirt) BULLY: Hey, kid, give me your lunch money! LINCOLN: (shcoked) I don't have it! I'd spent it at lunch! BULLY: (mean) Now, you're gonna pay! (At that exact moment, Lola and Lana walked out of the school and see's their older brother getting beaten up by the bully) LANA: Hey! That bully is beating up our brother! LOLA: No one beat's up my older brother, but me! LANA: (slaps Lola's face) Lola! LOLA: Sorry, let's help him! (Lola and Lana then charge at the bully and tackles him, letting Lincoln escape, the twins are now finish attacking the bully) LANA: (angry) If you ever bully our brother like that, you're gonna get it! Understand?! BULLY: Y-Yes! LOLA: Now, get out of here! You make me sick! (The bully runs away in horror because of two six year olds, Lola and Lana help Lincoln up, who's injured) LINCOLN: Thanks, you two. You really saved my skin. LANA: (kind) It's what siblings do, Lincoln. LOLA: (sweet) They looked out for each other. (Lola and Lana hugs Lincoln, he groans because of his injuries, they let go of him) LINCOLN: Let's go home. There's less pain involved. TWENTY-FIVE MINUTES LATER (At the Loud House, the twins and Lincoln are in the living room, Lola is wrapping gauze on Lincoln's left arm and right leg and Lana is placing an ice pack on Lincoln's head) LINCOLN: (in pain) It hurts. LANA: I know it hurts, Linc, but it'll be fine. LOLA: You'll be better, Linky, just ease the pain. (Lynn crashes into the house and runs to an injured Lincoln) LYNN: Lincoln! Lincoln! Are you alright?! LINCOLN: I'm fine. I'm a little beat up. LYNN: What happened?! What happen to him?! LANA AND LOLA: Calm down, Lynn! LYNN: Don't tell me to calm down! Who did this?! LANA AND LOLA: A bully from school did this! LYNN: (enraged) Once I find that bully, I'm gonna turn him inside out! (Lynn puches the wall with so much force, it cracks) LANA: It's already taken care of. We beat him up. LYNN: Oh, thank goodness! I just can't accept this, Lincoln can't defend himself! LINCOLN: What do you mean? LYNN: I'm getting you karate lessons, little bro. LINCOLN: Whoa, really? LYNN: (confidentally) I didn't graduate from karate class for nothing. LINCOLN: Okay, but can we do it tomorrow? I'm still in pain. LYNN: (to Lincoln) Sure, little brother. (to the twins) If you want, you guys can join too. LANA AND LOLA: We got other plans. THE NEXT MORNING (Lincoln is with Lynn in her room, looking at her memorabilia of her karate experience, she has trophies, karate belts, pictures, photos, etc.) LYNN: I've been karate champion for five straight years, Lincoln. I've earned all the belts in karate. (pulls out a trophy) And I'd also won this baby. LINCOLN: Whoa, so you do learn everything about karate, Lynn. LYNN: Uh huh, and now, you're gonna learn it too. (The two then share a fist bump) FIVE MINUTES LATER (Lincoln and Lynn are walking on the footpath in the city, they've reach a dojo called, "The Royal Dojo") LYNN: Here it is, Lincoln, The Royal Dojo. (The two went inside the dojo. They've find an old man meditating on a mat with candles lit around him, he open his eyes and quikly chops a wood plank) LINCOLN: Whoa, he'd chop that wood like it was nothing! LYNN: Lincoln, I'd like to to introduce you to Sensei Wuku. WUKU: Welcome back, Lynn. (notices Lincoln) Oh, who's your white-haired acquaintance? LYNN: This is my younger brother, Lincoln. He wants to join your class. WUKU: I see, come with me. (Lincoln steps on the mat, but Wuku kicks him on the floor, Lynn helps him up) LINCOLN: OW! What was that for?! LYNN: Sorry, Lincoln, but Sensei Wuku has a very strict no shoes policy at this gym. Let's remove our shoes. (Lynn and Lincoln remove their shoes and socks as they walk to Sensei Wuku, he shows them memorabilia of his past) WUKU: I've competed in three major karate tournaments, and I'd won them all. I've also teach karate for over 34 years. LYNN: 1998, 2001, and 2008 respectively. WUKU: (opens a drawer and pulls out a gi) Here, this is yours. (Sensei Wuku gives Lincoln a gi and a white belt, he looks in awe) LINCOLN: Wow, this means a lot. Thank you so much. (Lincoln and Lynn then change into their gis, Lincoln notices Lynn's black belt) LINCOLN: You really do have a black belt! LYNN: Told ya, Lincoln. WUKU: Lincoln, let's begin with a basic lesson: chopping a plank of wood. (Sensei Wuku then place a plank of wood on two cinder blocks, Lincoln then chops the wood flank, but fails) LYNN: Try again, Lincoln. (Lincoln then chopping it again, but fails. He notices Lynn is laughing at him, this enrages Lincoln to chopping the wood in rage, albeit with success, shocking Lynn and Wuku) LYNN: Whoa, you just chop that plank of wood like it was nothing! LINCOLN: I guess I was angry when you was laughing at me. WUKU: Well done, Lincoln. But, don't take your anger out. (Lynn and Lincoln are standing on the mat, apart from each other) WUKU: Okay, Lincoln, your second lesson is a duel with your sister. (Lynn and Lincoln bow to each other as Sensei Wuku bangs a gong) WUKU: Tataki! (Fight!) (Lynn low sweeps Lincoln, he ducks and punches Lynn, she gots up and cracks her neck like it was nothing, she kicks Lincoln, but he dodges and trips Lynn. Lincoln raises his fist in triumph, but Lynn ambushes him and karate chop him from behind, making him fall) LYNN: I win! (Lynn helps Lincoln up on his feet, Sensei Wuku bangs his gong again) WUKU: Great match, you two. Lincoln, don't underestimate your opponent. LINCOLN: Thanks, I won't forget that. WUKU: Good, if you train more, your rank will go up and you'll recieve your yellow belt. Sayonara. (Goodbye) (The two siblings then bow to each other. They change back to their regular clothes and leave the dojo, they've realize they're barefooted) LINCOLN: Uh oh, we left our shoes at the dojo. (Lincoln and Lynn run back to the dojo and retrieve their shoes and socks back) ONE HOUR LATER (Lincoln is doing some weight lifting at the gym with Lynn watching him) LYNN: You're getting much stronger and you'll get your yellow belt soon. (sniffs) Just to think my little brother is taking karate with my former protege. LINCOLN: I'm getting stronger and stronger by the minute! ONE MONTH LATER (It cuts back to The Royal Dojo, Lincoln is chopping and/or kicking many planks of wood while Lynn and Sensei Wuku are watching him, Lincoln jumps in the air and shatters the last plank) WUKU: Excellent done, Lincoln. You've proven yourself worthy, here's your yellow belt. LINCOLN: Thanks, Sensei Wuku. (Sensei Wuku then hands Lincoln his yellow belt, he takes it with pride. He remove his white belt and replaced it with his yellow belt, he bows at Sensei Wuku) LYNN: (puts her hand on Lincoln's shoulder) I'm proud of you, Lincoln. (Lincoln and Lynn left the dojo as they walk on the foothpath, Lincoln bumps into someone, and it's the bully from before) BULLY: I know you! You're that white-haired dope with those two dweebs! LINCOLN: Those dweebs are happen to be my younger sisters! (to Lynn) That's the bully who beat me up! LYNN: (infuriated) So, you're the one who beat up my little brother?! Who are you?! COLTON: The name's Colton, and yes I beat him up! He owes me lunch money! LINCOLN: I told you, I've spent it all, you moron! (Lincoln shuts himself up, Colton was enraged as he grabs Lincoln, Lola has just come out from a dance hall and see's Colton grabbing Lincoln) COLTON: That's it! Meet me at Royal Park at 3:00 PM, we finish this! (Colton then drops Lincoln, Lynn helps him up on his feet. Lola, shocked, then runs on the sidewalk) LOLA: (in her mind) I gotta tell Lana about this! (At the Loud House, Lana is feeding her animal friends, Lola barges in) LOLA: Lana! Lana! It's that bully again! LANA: What about him? LOLA: Well, his name is Colton, and he challenging Lincoln into a fight! LANA: WHAT?! We gotta stop him! LOLA: Let's go! (The twins frantically run out of the house, and hops into Lola's princess car, Lola then peels off at fast speed) LANA: Aw man, this gonna be bad! LOLA: Poor Linky! AT THE PARK (Colton is waiting on Lincoln, he see's him and Lynn arriving here) COLTON: Good. You're here. Now, I can squash you like a bug. LYNN: Lincoln, I know you just gotten your yellow belt, but you can't take him on! LINCOLN: (determined) Sorry, Lynn, back this one out. This is my fight. (Lynn then step away from Lincoln, she see's a bush with a tiara and a cap, Lynn walks to the bush and notice that Lola and Lana are in the bush) LYNN: (whispers loudly) What are you two doing here?! LOLA: We're here to stop Lincoln. LYNN: Sorry, but he wants to do this alone, so you two are gonna butt out as well. LOLA: Yeah, we'll get our butts kicked, so... (pulls out some popcorn) (Lynn got in the bush as well, she and Lana pull out snacks as well. Lincoln and Colton then stare at each other and bow. Colton then punch Lincoln, he dodges and punches him back. Colton then grabs Lincoln and slams him on his back, the three sisters gasp in horror. He gets up and cracks his back, much to the girls relief. Lincoln karate chops Colton, but he knees Lincoln in his stomach, he holds it in pain, Lola and Lynn looks in horror, Lana is munching down on popcorn, Lola and Lynn glares at Lana) LANA: What? (notices Lincoln) Oh no! (Lincoln is holding his stomach in pain, a thought bubble of Sensei Wuku appears beside him) WUKU: Use the pinch, Lincoln... (Lincoln gets up and cracks his back, shocking Colton. He pinches Colton's neck, he screams and falls on the floor, Colton gets up and runs away crying. Lynn, Lola, and Lana runs out of the bush and hugs Lincoln in excitement) LYNN: You did it! You won! LINCOLN: You three saw the match? LOLA: We was hiding in that bush, but who cares?! I'm proud of you, Linky! LANA: Yeah, you was awesome! LINCOLN: Thanks, guys. But, it was you who gave me the lessons, Lynn. LYNN: Aw, shucks. You would've done the same for me. LANA AND LOLA: And us too. LINCOLN: Aw, I love you guys! LYNN: Aw, we love you too, Lincoln! (Lola, Lana, and Lynn all hug Lincoln tightly, Lynn then kiss Lincoln on his cheek) LINCOLN: (to Lynn) Thanks, Lynn. (to the twins) Since you two help me dealing with Colton, how can I ever repay you? LANA AND LOLA: We got one! THE NEXT DAY (It cuts back to The Royal Dojo, Lincoln chops another plank of wood, Sensei Wuku claps at Lincoln) WUKU: Excellent job, Lincoln. You've earned your green belt. (Sensei Wuku then handed Lincoln his green belt, he tries it on) LINCOLN: Thanks, Wuku. LYNN: Great job, Lincoln. (Lynn and Lincoln shares a fist bump) LINCOLN: (to the viewers) After I've defeated Colton in battle, I've now a full-time student at The Royal Dojo, and thanks to Lynn, I'm a green belt. And about that request the twins wanted... WUKU: Now for your next lesson: you'll need to beat my two newest students. (Lincoln suddendly trips on the floor and was beaten up, the two newest students are revealed to be Lana and Lola) WUKU: Congratulations, Lana and Lola, you've earned your yellow belts. (Sensei Wuku gives Lana and Lola each a yellow belt, they try them on and they high five) LANA AND LOLA: Yes, we're yellow belts! LINCOLN: We signed them up for karate lessons. (Lynn then fell onto Lincoln's back) LYNN: More or less. THE END Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lynn Loud Category:Loud House Fanfictions